Beata
by barbara.gizela
Summary: La tentación era fuerte, la atracción que sentía Heinkel por Yumiko acabaría siendo cortada por el alter ego de la segunda. Fic participante en el reto anual de la "Mansión Hellsing"


**Beata**

" _Hellsing es propiedad de Kouta Hirano"_

 _Fic participante en el reto número dos de la mansión Hellsing._

Un cigarro siendo pisoteado por su bota, era el sexto que llevaba esa noche, encerradas en ese motel barato con grietas en el piso, polvo en la cama y telarañas en las esquinas de las paredes, Heinkel observaba el cuerpo de Yumiko en su cama, la silueta de la monja solo era cubierta por la roída manta que servía de sabana, lucia hermosa, con el cabello azul cayendo grácilmente por su frente, con el cuerpo expuesto ante ella.

No entendía como el pecado las había envuelto, de ser compañeras, después amigas y con la soledad de las misiones, las batallas donde la vida de cada una peligraba, ahora eran amantes.

La rubia lanzo un juramento al ver la sabana caer del pecho de Yumiko, como aquellas turgentes montañas la incitaban a tocarlas, a volverla hacerla gemir con su boca de nuevo, desvió la mirada; ser parte de la sección de Iscariote las convertía en mercenarias, pero aún eran devotas, sabía que cuando la joven despertara, lo vería con furia, con resentimiento en esos ojos azules que ella tanto adoraba, se despeino el cabello rubio, asustada de la reacción de su amiga, de su compañera.

No pudo evitar reprocharse haber cedido a los caprichos de Yumie, el lado sádico de su compañera no era exclusivo del campo de batalla, en la soledad de su cuartos sentía los coqueteos sorpresivos, una mano deslizarse con la excusa de un masaje, pasear desnuda delante de ella, con la excusa por ser ambas mujeres.

No era la bondadosa e inocente Yumiko la que le guiñaba un ojo y daba muestras más allá de las amistosa, no, era el alter ego que la seducía, que se acercaba como un demonio a ella, que la abrazaba con el fuego, consumiéndola, haciéndola caer.

Esa noche era uno de sus tantos coqueteos, Yumie había salido a la luz, inclinándose frente a ella, con esas sugerentes caderas en aquel cuarto barato de motel, que por culpa del tacaño de Maxwell tenían que usar, compartir habitación era difícil, más con semejante tentación frente a ella, el hábito se subía un poco, como una promesa de algo más.

Fumo un cigarro, intentando ignorar el contoneo frente a sus ojos, el ver pasarse la lengua por los labios, el brillo de lujuria en aquellos ojos, pero ella era fuerte y sensata, pero una mirada rápida descubrió que esta vez era diferente.

— Me ignoras — dijo con un suave susurro, aquella voz que ella también conocía.

— Yumiko, ¡no eres tú la que me coquetea! — exclamo furiosa, viendo el rostro ruborizado, su semblante era distinto, pero no caería en la trampa.

— Sé que es incorrecto, pero… deseo llevar esto más lejos — el semblante dulce, no podía ser Yumiko la que hablaba, Heinkel se alejó, lanzando el cigarro al piso agrietado y dándole la espalda, no quería descubrir que se equivocaba, que no era el alter ego el que hablaba, si no que la dulce monja era la voz en ese momento.

Una mano se aferró a su túnica, haciéndola voltear, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas estaba la chica, indefensa ante sus ojos, frágil, esa no era la despiadada mercenaria que conocía, la soldado que le coqueteaba sin descaro, ella era la mujer que lloraba ante el peligro y que la inocencia se reflejaba en su mirada.

Heinkel la tomo de los hombros, con el dorso de su mano limpio las lágrimas. Y la beso.

Era imposible seguir negándose que quería probar esos labios y acariciar esa piel, sentir la curvatura de su cadera entre sus manos, deslizar sus palmas entre aquel largo habito para introducirse por debajo de él, el sonido ahogado de un suspiro en su boca fue suficiente respuesta.

Ella era más fuerte, la levanto en vilo y enrosco aquellas largas piernas en sus caderas, acariciando a su paso los muslos de la monja quien soltó un leve gemido en su boca, rompiendo el beso, con su lengua ávida acaricio su cuello, haciendo que la piel de la otra se erizara.

Las manos viajaron por los costados, subiendo el hábito, y después en el momento de la pasión observo la sonrisa en aquel que pensó era un dulce rostro, no era Yumiko la que dejaba que ella prosiguiera, era su alter ego la cual sin reparo se desprendió de las ropas, y la atrajo hacia ella, consumiendo sus labios, en una danza de lenguas que provoco que se elevara la temperatura, el movimiento de caderas la hizo lanzar un juramento, pegándola a la rugosa pared intento pararla… pero estaba perdida, no había marcha atrás.

Su compañera acaricio su cuerpo y lamio su oído, provocando un suspiro ahogado en la rubia quien levanto las manos de su contraria para evitar las caricias, pero aun así esto en lugar de mejorar, empeoro la situación, una Yumie sometida, jadeante y sonrojada no era un incentivo para parar, ya estaba harta de seguir alguna convicción, se deseaban, y la situación se presentaba.

Dando un paso atrás, se dejó caer en aquella horrible cama, escuchando el rechinido de los resortes, con Yumie en brazos siguió con sus dígitos todas las curvas, explorando y acariciando con su boca los caminos de aquella piel blanca, marcando como si fuera un acto posesivo los hombros y dejando un sendero de besos por el vientre que ahora lucia descubierto.

Probando aquellas hendiduras hinchadas y vírgenes, tanteando, entre suspiros y gemidos de Yumie, quien se cubría las manos con la boca para evitar soltar los gritos que amenazaban con salir ante el jugueteo de la lengua de Heinkel, quien se divertía entre las piernas de la monja.

Posteriormente fue Yumie quien tomó las riendas, desinhibida, desnudando a la rubia y jugando con su cuerpo, que aunque menos sinuoso aun así era hermoso, la madrugada era joven, y ambas se amaron de una manera física, borrando de su mente el que dirán, los reproches que tal vez oirían de Maxwell, y la vergüenza de Anderson.

En esa noche ignorarían su fe.

Pero después del aquel acto, ¿Qué pasaría? , Heinkel llevaba horas dentro de sus pensamiento, abrumada al saber que lo que habían hecho, ante una sociedad que no lo vería correcto, se recostó a lado de aquel cuerpo tibio, ya después pensarían en algo. Por el momento solo necesitaba a aquella delicada pero decidida mujer en sus brazos.

 _N.A. Un primer intento de Lemon Yuri, lancen tomates con amor, creo que me quedo algo Occ pero Meh._


End file.
